


《酒酣耳熱》

by poop_1213



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poop_1213/pseuds/poop_1213
Summary: ※skz 雙橙（辰城）※OOC有※R18有※長文※全程私設（年齡操作、背景捏造等）
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 13





	《酒酣耳熱》

晚上十點，月亮高掛夜空。

二十一歲，正是血氣方剛，什麼都想嘗試下的年紀。

黃鉉辰其實並不喜歡跟一大群人一起喝酒，當他們醉了，真的吵的很可怕，那場面不是一般的混亂，而黃鉉辰的酒量也不是很好，喝醉後會變得很歇斯底里，那很糟糕，各種各樣的糟糕。

他的朋友－－同時也是他暗戀的人，韓知城，和他完全相反，酒量非常好，好的不可思議，每當有人問起，他怎麼總不會醉？他就會滿滿玩笑意味的說，那是成熟大人才能達到的境界。

韓知城是個相當有魅力的人，不只口才好會說話，還長得可愛俊俏，頗受異性歡迎，個性也好的不得了，他不怨天尤人，總是不懈的努力著，並用他的溫柔善良去治癒大家，黃鉉辰喜歡他由心發出的好，喜歡他的一切。

為什麼黃鉉辰今天會和這一大群人去喝酒呢？當然是因為韓知城。

韓知城真的太會說話了，他用遍話術也想把黃鉉辰拉來這場酒會，甚至答應他會請他吃肉，其實黃鉉辰有些單純，抵擋不住肉的誘惑和韓知城本身，他同意了。

他們在一間韓式燒烤餐廳的包廂裡，在座的人們一杯接一杯的，啤酒、燒酒、水果酒等等……眼前的酒不勝枚舉，多的讓人難以抉擇。

說是不喜歡，但黃鉉辰還是玩的很嗨，可能是配合大家吧，也可能是真的興奮了。  
他的朋友們慫恿他一口氣灌掉半瓶燒酒，他照做了，在難以拒絕的多人起鬨下答應了。

醉意漸漸湧出，黃鉉辰開始感到頭暈目眩，臉變的漲紅，就像熟透的蘋果一樣。  
他跟著大家一起大聲唱歌，RAP的部分表現的很好，大家都很意外並鼓吹著要他多唱幾首，這一次也一樣，他答應了，將羞恥心拋諸於腦後，圍著桌子繞圈唱歌，假裝自己是偶像歌手，朋友們則是粉絲，大家玩的不亦樂乎，包括韓知城，包括黃鉉辰。

他們玩了很久，也續了很多攤，黃鉉辰徹底醉了，醉到路也走不穩，醉到講話全都黏在一起，韓知城身為他的好友，以及害他變成這樣的罪魁禍首，當然得負起責任把他安全扛回家，但韓知城上了計程車才發現，他居然不知道黃鉉辰家的地址。

「啊……首爾市○○區□□洞419號，謝謝司機了。」現在問黃鉉辰肯定行不通，他整個睡死了，也不知道有哪個朋友知道他住哪，韓知城乾脆讓黃鉉辰住在他家一晚，於是果斷的說出自家地址。

車內充斥酒味，韓知城有些不好意思，他打開窗戶想讓空氣流通，卻惹得身旁熟睡的英俊男子打寒顫，個性很好的松鼠男孩將自己的外套披在黃鉉辰身上，將後座兩側的窗戶搖下通風，即使委屈到自己也不願讓他人不快。

一路上，空氣彷彿凝結了，十幾二十分鐘的車程過度安靜，離開鬧區，其他條路半夜三更的不多車輛，只有風的細語和轎車行駛的聲音。

「謝謝。」到了，韓知城的指尖發涼，他打開同樣冰冷的皮夾，發現因為九點到半小時前的揮霍，裡頭的錢剩不多，剛好付完車費，他的表情略微難看，居然又這麼不節制的花錢了……要好好反省才行啊……

他將黃鉉辰的手放在自己的肩膀上，一口氣將他拖出車外，韓知城架著比自己更高大些的黃鉉辰，走起路來有點吃力，但他還是咬緊牙根撐著他的朋友一同回到家中。

嗶嗶嗶，密碼鎖的門開了，韓知城小心翼翼的將黃鉉辰放到沙發上，為了讓他更好睡，細心的韓知城拿走他的包包和飾品放到桌上，接著他謹慎的解開他的皮帶－－當然只是為了讓黃鉉辰睡覺時不會感到不適罷了，沒有其他想法，沒有。

「嗯……」黃鉉辰皺著臉，冰涼的掌忽地握住韓知城正在卸下他皮帶的手腕，這下尷尬了，韓知城不斷在心裡祈禱黃鉉辰不要醒來，就算醒來了也不要誤會或是直接繼續睡。

悲慘的是，事實總是違反人意。

「……啊……知繩？你在做什摸……？」黃鉉辰才剛醒，還有些神智不明，他口齒不清楚的問著韓知城，眼睛半睜半閉，但從頭傾斜的角度來看，是的，他正在看著韓知城準備解開他皮帶的手。

完蛋。

我肯定要完蛋。

韓知城尷尬的笑著，默默的把手抽了回來。

「韓知城？」黃鉉辰揉揉眼睛，他看起來亂糟糟的，渾身酒味，頭髮也翹的很猖狂，噢，還有點衣衫不整。

「你幹嘛要解開我的皮帶……？」黃鉉辰挑眉問道。

「啊哈哈，哈，我只、只是覺得你壓到了會很不舒服，我沒有要幹嘛喔！雖然你很帥但我真的沒要幹嘛！」韓知城的耳根子紅透了，整個身體發燙，也許是因為害羞，但更高機率是因為此刻他真的覺得丟臉死了。

「喔，」黃鉉辰起身，他自己卸除皮帶，舉起來在韓知城面前晃了晃，他的臉還很紅，說話也是那般黏嚅，此刻的行為根本不是他清醒時會做的「不過你要幹嘛也可以喔……」

「鉉、鉉辰……？」韓知城瞪大了眼，燈還沒來得及打開，客廳黑漆漆的，雖然雙眼已經適應黑暗，卻還是看不清彼此的表情，正因為視覺無法得到完全的畫面，聽覺、嗅覺以及觸覺變的更加清晰，也更為敏感。

黃鉉辰知道自己喝醉了，醉的誇張，他也明白當他酒醒時會有多後悔多崩潰，但當下的他才不在乎，哪怕機率只有十分之一也好，他希望月夜能給人錯覺，他希望他的誘惑能成功，他希望韓知城能接受他的愛。

黃鉉辰酒後的膽子大了許多，他帶著微笑親吻了韓知城小巧的嘴唇。

綿薄的吻，帶著酒味。

韓知城一直以來對黃鉉辰的愛意爆發，他不知道自己何時喜歡上黃鉉辰，只知道在某個片刻，黃鉉辰的身影成了他目光始終追隨的晨星。

對韓知城來說，黃鉉辰是不可或缺的。  
今晚的酒會他其實興致缺缺，但不得不去，正當他煩惱該怎麼辦時，黃鉉辰路過他的面前，他便衝上前去想盡辦法讓黃鉉辰也一起參加，如果對方不答應，韓知城還打算照三餐死纏爛打，只為了在這夜晚添加幾分樂趣。

他無法控制自己，韓知城主動的回了黃鉉辰一個更深的吻，是燒酒那灼熱又苦甜交雜的味道，他笨拙的將小舌探進黃鉉辰口裡，濕熱的感覺意外的令人興奮，舌頭輕推對方的厚唇，屬於黃鉉辰的氣息沖溢口鼻，熱氣因兩人不同頻率的呼吸不斷相互交換，與對方櫻桃般的嫩潤嘴唇才分離一會兒，又戀戀不捨的再次吻上，但這次更熟練了些，雙方舌頭交聚，舌尖勾著彼此，時不時換去舔舐口腔內的嫩肉，他們的唇緊貼住，韓知城不想結束這段愛意滿滿的吻，唇舌分離後還感到可惜的舔了舔自己的唇瓣。

韓知城覺得接吻的感覺有那麼點羞恥，可是很美好。

接著黃鉉辰將韓知城推倒在沙發，他跨跪在韓知城身上，兩人凝視著彼此，心跳很快，呼吸的調調也亂了，他們的眼裡只有對方，散發出的情慾氣味更使人難以忍耐。

窗戶關著，並不會太冷，但還是有些涼意。  
他們各自褪下上身的衣物，即使黑暗中看不清也讓人害躁的無法自己，第一次如此赤裸的面對彼此，那麼大片的肌膚與肌膚貼在一起，感覺很奇妙，黃鉉辰緊擁著韓知城，彷彿要用自己的體溫融化對方。

黃鉉辰拉下韓知城的褲頭，是非常色情的位置，他的手隔著衣物抵在早已硬挺的男根上，溫熱濕濡的舌頭舔舐平坦的小腹，舌尖劃過胸口直到頸部，稍微施點力氣的吸吮韓知城輪廓明顯的鎖骨，他輕吻著身下人微微凸起的喉結，用最柔的力道刮搔接近肩膀的皮肉。

「唔嗯……」第一次體會到這樣的舒服迷幻，韓知城按捺不住發出低吟，勾著黃鉉辰肩頸的手環更緊，他的身體不斷被各式挑逗，單單只是簡單的前戲便性欲高漲，有些急性子的他在黃鉉辰耳邊啞著聲「不快點嗎……？」

黃鉉辰聽見韓知城的願望，他自己也快忍不住了，當然願意加快進度。  
修長的手指揉捏著韓知城因運動而略隆起的胸肌，嘴巴也沒有停下工作，一顆一顆紅粉的草莓被種在韓知城的脖頸間，他接著舔下去，直到胸前翹起的紅櫻，舌尖推揉著，嫩唇吮吸著，如此敏感的部位被這樣對待，使韓知城再一次無法壓抑的洩漏嬌吟。

黃鉉辰溫柔脫下韓知城黑色的外褲，內褲也是一同褪下，他用著左手上下搓動韓知城前端微微粉紅的性器，望見此幕，韓知城的臉變的更紅，體溫也升高許多，他閉起雙眼，好似任人宰割的羔羊，但他不是，他是黃鉉辰的寶物，是他最珍愛的人。

黃鉉辰知道韓知城喜歡接吻的感覺，比起讓自己舒服，他更想讓他的寶物感到愉悅。  
韓知城的唇又一次被吻，是相當深入的帶著珍惜的，他盡力放鬆自己好享受被黃鉉辰呵護的感覺。

來自根部的酥麻感叫韓知城一再的發出黏膩呻吟，正當他舒服的無法忍住羞恥的聲音，打算對忍耐這個行為作罷時，黃鉉辰停止了上下揉動分身的動作，目標變為令他吃驚的位置－－後穴。

黃鉉辰的舌頭在那神秘的後花園附近吸吮舔舐，直到夠濕潤為止才將手指探進內裡，現在的姿勢真的讓韓知城羞的想立刻停止一切，但也只是想想而已。

粉桃色的穴口流出些許液體，就只有一點點，那並不是黃鉉辰的唾液，是來自韓知城體內的，而那些液體似乎讓黃鉉辰更方便探索迷人的後庭了，洞口稍微被撐大，黃鉉辰將手指攪動的更激烈，韓知城也開始感到莫名的舒適感。

裡頭的肉嫩的不像話，還十分光滑，令人害躁的穴口比起初寬了許多，黃鉉辰已經可以將兩隻手指完全伸進裡頭抽插，他從錢包裡拿出保險套，小心的撕開包裝，因為是第一次使用顯的十分笨拙，不過最後還是有成功套上。

黃鉉辰也脫下自己身上僅剩的衣物，微微上彎的碩大從褲襠彈出，尺寸比想像中的還大，至少比韓知城自己的還大。  
對於大小，韓知城其實有些意外，也有點擔心著巨物進去他的身體裡會不會很痛，甚至流血？

「可能會有點痛，要忍一下。」黃鉉辰親了下韓知城豐腴的臉頰，而韓知城乖巧的點點頭。

保險套上有點潤滑液，黃鉉辰希望它能起到作用，除此之外也盡可能溫柔的動作，因為他並不想弄痛自己的愛人。

黃鉉辰一手撐著身體，一手扶著分身抵住粉嫩的後穴，找了下角度才讓前頭的一半進入，他不斷親吻韓知城，或是撫摸韓知城身上的敏感點，希望能轉移注意力，讓韓知城不會感到疼痛。

隔著橡膠薄物的莖身也逐漸進到韓知城體內，緩緩的直到底端，過程中唯有起初讓他感到刺痛一瞬，其他時候則是微妙的酥麻感。

很顯然，他們兩個的擔心是過多的。

黃鉉辰確認韓知城的狀況後，慢慢的開始施力，腰部的動作也是愈來愈快，前後抽插的幅度每一次都在增加，韓知城的表情也從平淡轉為豐富，他皺著眉頭抿著嘴唇，來自下身的舒適感受不斷迎來，且愈發強烈。

怎麼會這麼舒服？  
韓知城的思緒開始迷亂，聲聲吟叫從他口中溜出來，和黃鉉辰的粗喘及他們下方碰撞的聲音交疊。

「啊、啊嗯……！哈啊……」韓知城將身上努力動作的愛人拉近自己，他的頭手靠在黃鉉辰肩上，難以忍受的快意使他無法自拔的上癮了，只是第一次就足以上癮。

他們換了個姿勢，一調整好角度便馬上繼續他們的情慾故事，柔嫩又有彈性的翹臀隨著他們的結合被拍擊著，色情的聲音不停溢出，韓知城的身子有點軟了，從手撐改為趴在沙發上，細腰被好看的手扶著，更後面的地方是逐漸加快速度撞擊的分身和後穴。

「鉉辰……！啊、啊嗯！唔嗯……」黃鉉辰的碩大摩擦到最敏感處，韓知城忍受的極限到了，他纖瘦的身子顫抖著，準備迎接第一次的高潮。

「哈……啊……！」男根被收縮的後穴夾緊，黃鉉辰也發出了令他自己感到羞恥的叫聲，他在韓知城裡頭脹的更大，是舒服到極致的時刻，兩人皆是，黃鉉辰的腰擺動更快，撞擊的力度也漸漸增大，韓知城比他早了一些高潮，溫熱的白濁液體隔著套子噴射，量挺多，韓知城感受的到。

黃鉉辰將還是堅挺的分身拔出，保險套拿下來後綁緊，隨意的丟到地上。  
「還要嗎？知城？」他抱起全身軟的韓知城，讓他跨坐在自己身上，雖然他還想要，但得尊重愛人的意見，因此他用著最溫柔的聲音向對方問道。

韓知城直接的吻上黃鉉辰柔軟的雙唇，什麼也沒說，但黃鉉辰知道，那是「當然」的意思。

他們就這樣一路從深夜做到凌晨，做到黃鉉辰酒都醒了，還是不打算停下，真希望時間能靜止在這麼美好的狀態下，讓他們不用在乎其他事物，只管愛自己的。

二十一歲，正是血氣方剛，什麼都想嘗試下的年紀，兩名這樣相似卻又些許不同的少年第一次嘗試了愛，酒酣耳熱的狀態下，那青澀美好的愛。

／完／


End file.
